Juvard Illip Oggurobb
|height= |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Orange-Gold |skin=Purple |hidec= |era=*Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Illip kajidic *Hutt Grand Council *Hutt Cartel *Galactic Republic *Desilijic Droidica *Juvard Illip Oggurobb's criminal empire |kajidic=Illip |masters= |apprentices= }} Juvard Illip Oggurobb was a masculine Hutt of the Illip kajidic during the days of the Old Republic. He worked as a doctor who specialized in droid engineering and built a Hologram of himself that was available for everyone across the galaxy. Biography Early Life Juvard was born in 3,891 BBY during the days of the Old Republic. Eventually, Oggurobb became a doctor that specialized in droid engineering. Oggurobb soon became an inventor that was responsible for many major advances in droid engineering. In the year 3,640 BBY, Oggurobb was hired by the Hutt Cartel and the Cartel's leader, Toborro, to aide them in their takeover of Makeb. Oggurobb was possibly the one that built and designed the Hutt Cartel's new droids that were made with isotope-5, a rare mineral found on Makeb that has gravity-warping properties that can be used for a power source. However, without Toborro's knowledge, Oggurobb built a secret entrance inside the leader's palace. After a while, Oggurobb realized Toborro was crazy and tried to broker a treaty with the Republic but couldn't with Toborro having Oggurobb closely watched. .]] Oggurobb secretly sent an incoded message to the Jedi on Makeb telling him where his own lab was, which was heavily guarded by Toborro's men. The Jedi found Oggurobb in his lab speaking with Toborro via hologram. Toborro was asking Oggurobb why more droids haven't been sent to Toborro's palace, and Oggurobb told him he didn't give him any Isophote-5. Toborro accused him of stalling and stated that the Republic and the Empire were joining against him. However, Oggurobb suggested brokering a treaty with the Galactic Republic but Toborro told him no. Oggurobb then made an agreement with the Jedi in order to escape from Makeb. Oggurobb was to tell the Jedi how to enter into Toborro's palace and he told them of the secret passageway that even Toborro doesn't even know about. So, Oggurobb was given transportation to get off Makeb. Oggurobb had gotten off the doomed planet to his clan's base of operations on Nal Hutta. However, Oggurobb's father died prior to Oggurobb's arrival. A funeral was held shortly after Oggurobb's arrival to Illip Palace. A few weeks later, the hearing for Juvard Illip Oggurobb's father's willOggurobb's father's will was going to take place inside Illip Palace in 3,640 BBY. Juvard received the title Kajidii of the Illip clan, the clan's representative on the Hutt Cartel ruling council, the heir of his fortune, and the position on the Hutt Grand Council. Clone Wars In 22 BBY, during the Clone Wars, Kolluga the Great hired Oggurobb to build Desilijic Droidica's droids. Yam'rii Invasion 's weapons.]] By the year 100 ABY, Oggurobb was officially the oldest and wisest doctor in and won the Bao-Dur Science Prize 100 times. Oggurobb wanted to celebrate his 100th time of winning the prize and celebrated it on the Kabbura Day Celebration in Bilbousilga. But at the time, the Yam'rii invaded Hutta. During the celebration, the Yam'rii attacked the Hutts at the celebration. The Fortiure clan's founder, Kabbura, had gotten angry at this and sent his guards and enforcers after the Yam'rii. Oggurobb tried to escape with his newborn son, Juvarda, but was stopped by Kaleesh slaves who were forced to be warriors by the Yam'rii. However, using his knowledge and quick wits, Oggurobb took one of his guards' staff-blasters and shot and stabbed the Yam'rii. Oggurobb managed to escape on [[Medicana|his personal sail barge]]. However, the infamous lorda Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure would hire Oggurobb to aid him in building a device that would disable the Yam'rii's weapons. Oggurobb's device worked and distracted the Yam'rii long enough that Kolluga and the Hutt Cartel's forces drove the Yam'rii toward the Lake of Hutta, where all of the planet's Hammer Sharks were. However, after the invasion, Oggurobb would work with scientific community of the Galactic Republic in order to eradicate the disease that the Frist sharks had and eradicated it successfully. Personality and traits Unlike the typical Hutt that became a crime lord of the Hutt Cartel, Oggurobb went on to become a doctor and specialized in droid engineering. Oggurobb soon became a(n) famous inventor and eventually caught the eye of Supreme Mogul Toborro himself. Oggurobb soon became Toborro's chief scientist and engineer. Oggurobb seemed to be self-assured of himself. Oggurobb appeared to have dark purple skin with turquoise tattoos across his chest, and he appeared to have a very bumpy and warty back. Equipment During the Second Great Galactic War, Oggurobb wore a computer interface lens over his right eye. Oggurobb also had this on the holostatue he made for the entire galaxy. In the holostatue, it appeared to be blue, but in reality it was green. Behind the scenes At some point in the game, when Dr. Oggurobb talks to the Jedi via hologram, he calls himself Lippi, which was almost spelled like his clan's name except missing a few letters and switched around. For those who Pre-ordered the Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel game prior to it's release on April 14, 2013 recieved a holo-statue of Dr. Oggurobb for both Republic and Imperial classes to use in training. Appearances *''Star Wars: Hutts: Vengeance of Pawa *''Hutts: Pawa Crisis'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of the Kajidics'' *''Hutts: Great Kajidic Wars'' *''Hutts: The Yam'rii Invasion'' *''Hutts: The Extinction Effect, Part 2'' Notes and references External links * Illip Oggurobb, Juvard Juvard Illip Oggurobb, Juvard Illip Oggurobb, Juvard Illip Oggurobb, Juvard Illip Oggurobb, Juvard